Behind the mask
by the-sweet-game
Summary: Bella is being abused by her father. What will hapen if the Cullens find out? suck at summary's. All human. Bella/Jasper fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got some inspiration again :D here's the result. I'll try to update soon but school's a little hectic =(**

**enjoy ;)  
**

While I walked down the hall I saw Jasper looking at my arms. I looked down and started walking faster. "Bells, wait!" He called out but I kept walking. He grabbed my shoulder and I flinched. He saw my face and pulled his hand back.

"Are you okay?" he said worried. "Yeah don't worry, just a little bruise from gym, what's op?" I said lightly.

"Ow nothing, I just wanted to ask if you're coming with us tonight." I saw a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To Seattle, we're going to see a movie and go to a restaurant, please go with us Bells. Don't let me alone with _them._" He pointed to Alice and Edward all over each other. I chuckled.

"I'll try to convince my father." I gave him a sad smile and headed to my class.

The rest of the day flew by. I said goodbye to every one and headed to my house. I thought about what I would say to my dad, I knew he wouldn't let me go that easily.

I sighed and pushed open the front door. "Dad? You here?" I yelled.

I heard a lot of noise from the living room. "God damnit Isabella! How many times do I have to tell you not to yell!"

I poked my head into the living room and saw that he fell of the couch, not a good start of the night.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't want to…" I saw him stand up and come closer to me.

"Hell, I'll make you feel sorry." He slapped his hand across my face and I felt it turning red. I jumped back an tried to run upstairs.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his body. "Don't tell me you're trying to run from me, huh?" I shivered when I felt his hand sneak under my shirt. I tried to get away but he was to strong.

Right when I thought this was going to go too far the phone rang. He groaned and went to take it.

"Charlie Swan…Hmm, yes she's here, why?...Okay wait." He came to me and gave me the phone.  
"Hey Bells, so are you going to come with us?" Jasper asked. I smiled, he always called at the right time.

"Uhm, I dunno, wait I'll ask." I turned to my father. "Dad, can I go to Seattle with the Cullens tonight?" He looked at me and smiled evilly. This wasn't to go the way I planned.

He bend down to my other ear and whispered: "You an go wherever you want, but you know what you'll need to do to make it right to me." I shivered at his words, how a father can abuse his child this way. But I knew this was the only way I could go out. I looked down and nodded. "Good girl." He whispered and kissed me on my cheek. How he disgusted me.

"Yeah Jazz I can go, what time?"

"Uhm, around 8 pm, good?" I thought about it, that was an hour from now, imagine what my dad could do in that hour.

"Jazz, can you come now? I'll change with Alice, I know how picky she is with clothing." I said and luckily Jasper agreed.

I went to my room to get my wallet and stuff. I heard the honking of Jasper's truck and went to say bye to Charlie. He grabbed me by my arm. "You know the deal Bells." I nodded and felt the tears sting in my eyes.

I quickly pulled my arm back and almost ran to the truck. The most beautiful smile welcomed me. "Hey Bells." Jasper said and leaned in to kiss me on my cheek.

**Review pleaseee!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry people that I haven't updated in so long, but school was really hectic and I only had some time today.**

**hope you like it!  
**

We got to his house and I was once again surprised by the size of it. The walls were mostly made out of glass. It was just breathtaking. Jasper let me to the living room and I heard quiet footsteps on the stairs.

"BBBeeelllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Alice yelled and ran to me taking me into a tight hug. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hay to you too, Alice."

"So…What are you going to wear tonight?" she asked innocence.

"I'll better ask you." She squealed and dragged me upstairs. We walked into her huge closet and to be honest… I was a little scared.

She gave me a short that got to the waist and a white button up with short sleeves.

"Isn't that a little…over he top?" I asked looking at the clothes.

"No Bells, believe me." She also gave me black & white converse heels. I shook my head but knew it was no use.

"So Bells, I've got a question for you. And you need to answer truly."

"Sure." I bent down to tie my shoes.

"Do you have feelings for, Jasper?"

I froze. I did feel something for him. But I didn't know what those feelings meant right now.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"You guys are very close lately…so I thought there might be something more behind it." She looked disappointed. I gave her a small smile and she started talking about Edward. God I hated that.

I mean I love them both but I don't need to know all the stuff that's going on between them.

She kept nagging on how great it went between them and I felt a spike of jealousy hit me.

"C'mon girls! How long can you take to put some clothes on!" the boys called in synchrony. We chuckled and Ali quickly finished my make-up.

We got down and Edward whistled at Alice. She wore a skirt that came just under her breast and on top a black & white top. And of course high heels.

Jasper came to me and looked me over.

"Looking pretty hot ma'am." I smiled and blushed. He pulled me into a hug and I gladly hugged him back. Good friendship is the only thing that this is.

The drive to Seattle was fast, but didn't seem fast enough. The silence was killing me and seeing Edward and Alice so in love didn't help much either. Me and Jasper sat in the back with an open seat between us and yeah… Ali and Edward sat in front with intertwined hands and looking at each other with the "I want to fuck you right now" look. I sighed, why can't I have a relationship like theirs.

I looked at Jasper and he was looking at them with a look that almost made me cry. He was lonely too, I could feel that.

We finally arrived at the club, it wasn't really subtle if I could say so. It had a really big neon sign with 'Breaking Moon' on it, and next to it was a circle that was broken in two halves. The moon probably.

The guys were the first out of the car and got to our doors. Real gentlemen's.

Jasper took my hand and led me out of the car. I could feel my face redden. God I liked the feeling of his hand in mine. We got in quickly and sat in a seat in the corner. "So… are you guys coming? I want to dance." Alice asked already getting up and dragging Edward with her.

"Uhm... Maybe later." I said, I'm so not planning to dance. She shrugged and got to the dance floor.

"You can go with them if you want." I said to Jazz who stayed here. "No thanks, I really don't want to see them grinding into each other." I chuckled. "I get your point."

The bartender came with our drinks and I quickly took a big sip. This wasn't going to work without being a little tipsy.

Jasper moved closer to me and put his lips by my ear. "You know Bells, I want to dance with you." I looked down. "Jazz you know I'm not really good at dancing." He chuckled.

"You think I care? You'll be great, believe me." He smiled a little. "maybe later." I took another big gulp of my drink. After it was empty I felt the alcohol kick in a little. Jasper took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." He put his hands on my hips and brought me closer to his body.

"But I think this is a really good idea." His words brought shivers down my spine. He started to move my hips with the rhythm of the music. I put my hands on his shoulder intertwining my fingers . he looked in my eyes and I felt like I could fly. Suddenly he bent down and started kissing my neck, I closed my eyes and my head fell back giving him full access. He started at my ear and slowly went lower. The feeling of his lips on me gave me the best feeling ever. He abruptly froze, I leaned back and looked at him questioning. He brought his gingers to my neck and pushed a little, I flinched. Shit that was the spot where Charlie grabbed me last night. "What's that?" he asked with anger in his eyes. What the hell?

"uhm… Nothing… I just had an accident." He didn't believe me, I could see it in his eyes. This wasn't good, not at all. I backed away and started running to the exit. "Bella wait!" I could hear from behind me but the only thing that I was thinking about right now was just getting out of this place.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**got this done today, the next one will be longer i promise, i just couldn't continue this in this chapter, you'll see why.**

**enjoy!  
**

My heart was racing and my mind was going a hundred miles an hour. This couldn't be happening. This can't be happening. For so many years I've hidden my secret. For so many years nobody saw it and nobody even cared. And then Jasper came into my life. That was the best day of my life I think.

_*flashback*_

_I wandered down the hall. Another class I didn't go to. Well what was the point of it? I closed my eyes and spread my arms. I started turning circles. When suddenly I slammed against something hard and fell to the ground."What the…" I trailed of as I opened my eyes. The most beautiful blue/green eyes were staring et me. "Uhm, I'm sorry." He said while standing up. He offered me a hand and I took it. He helped me up. His hand were in his hair then, damn that was actually sexy. "Well euh, I've got to go, sorry for my clumsiness." I started walking away but he held his hand in front of me. "Wait, what's you name?" I looked at him. "Bella."_

"_Well nice to meet you Bella, I'm Jasper by the way." I smiled a little and started walking._

_*End Flashback*_

After tat we got to know each other better and well, till this moment we were kind of best friend. And now all of that will end. I was ducked in the back of the truck we got here with. Jasper already passed here a few times but he didn't find me. I was scared what he would do next, what his reaction will be. But most of all, I was scared to lose the friendship we had. A tear rolled down my cheek and a sob escaped my lips. Shit the wrong moment. I saw a shadow that froze.

_Please don't be Jasper, Please!_

"Bella?" Jasper asked. _Shit!_ I bit on my lip and held my breath. The shadow got bigger and I shut my eyes tightly. "Here you are, what the hell was that?" he asked, I didn't respond. Maybe he'll go away? He reached down and took me in his arms. I still didn't move.

"Bella?" I heard worry in his voice, but still didn't move. He started shaking me but still, I didn't move. He sighed and opened the truck, he got in and sat me in his lap. "Fuck Bella just say something!" he got inpatient and I could hear it. But I kept still. "Look Bells, I don't know why you're reacting like this. But I don't think it's good, please Bells. I'm sorry if I scared you. But I just want to help."

"Nobody can help me." I said barely above a whisper. He abruptly grabbed my face and held it close to his own, too close. "Bella, why? Tell me please, I've got to know. I know there's something wrong. Please." He stared deep into my eyes. I could drown in them. I opened my mouth but quickly shut it. I can't tell him, I just can't.

I looked away, but he wouldn't let me. He took my chin forcing me to look at him. "Why can't you tell me?" I just stared. "Don't you trust me?" my eyes widened, he couldn't think that.

"No it's not that, I… I just can't Jazz." He sighed and looked at my lips. "Bella, I want you to trust me now. Please, I need to show you my real feelings." I took an unsteady breath.

What was he trying to do? Before I could think of anything else he bent forward. Lightly brushing his lips against mine. Well this was the last thing I expected. My face must look weird cause I saw some worry in his eyes. "Bells?" I wanted to talk but I couldn't find my voice. Hell, I couldn't even find my lungs.

My body wanted this so badly but my mind knew this is wrong, so wrong but so right. "I…I'm sorry Jazz, I can't do this, I'm so sorry, please just get me home." The tears came flooding down my cheeks. I saw the rejection in his eyes, he thought I didn't want his, no I couldn't let him think that. Before he could remove me I took his face between my hand. I looked deep in his eyes and kissed him. "It's not that I don't want you, cause I do. This just can't be." He looked confused, but didn't push it. I removed myself from his lap and right on time I saw Alice and Edward coming to the car. "Hey, we were worried bout you two, what's going on?" Alice looked at my watery eyes and at the hurt look of Jasper. I felt bad that I was the reason for him feeling this way.

"Nothing, can we go home?" I said and they just got in and drove out. The silence was tense, and the ride back seemed a hundred time longer. We finally got to my house, well I wasn't really excited to be her but better than this silence, I couldn't bare it anymore.

I was surprised to see Jasper stand at the front door. He obviously wanted to say something. I got to him and looked at him but he wasn't looking at me. "Jazz, I…" he stopped me putting his finger on my lips.

"No Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't need to force you like that, I hope this hasn't wrecked our friendship." His eyes looked pleading, he didn't want to lose this either.

"Of course it didn't, and I'm sorry, I want to but I can't." he looked confused again but let it go.

I gave him a tight hug and went inside. I prayed silently that Charlie would be sleeping. But my hopes were all crushed in once when I saw him standing there leaning at the wall.

"Finally you're here, I've been waiting for you, you know?" he came closer and kissed my neck. Urg, bastard! He took my arms harshly and I knew for sure that would be bruises tomorrow.

He led me up the stairs to his room, I couldn't fight it, I just wouldn't anymore. It was hopeless, it only give me more pain and bruises later so I just shut down when this happened, I did what he wanted trying to please him so he wouldn't kill me.

Welcome to my life, to hell I shall say.

**See why?**

**REVIEW AND IT WILL BE FASTER DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
